How to Win Naruto
by Kirin Hino
Summary: Hinata is in love and she knows who she wants...one problem she is super shy and he is an unobservant moron! 100 percent NaruHina. Kiba is OOC and I may pair him with another male but there won't be any graphic or erotic scenes. From any of the pairings. Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I have just realized I cannot stay focused on one task! I have too many things and ideas bouncing around in my head. This one came to me in a dream the other night and I copied it down to paper and have since decided it needed to be shared.**

**Disclaimer: These make me sad as they make me realize I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Hinata was deliciously warm and why wouldn't she be? She was wrapped in Naruto's arms and snuggled on his lap. The man radiated heat. Who wouldn't be warm?<p>

Naruto was currently engaged in a deep discussion with Sasuke. About what? Hinata had no idea. Sakura and Ino were discussing fashion. Kiba was freaking out over the bugs Shino was showing him by making them crawl all over the brunette. Shikamaru was showing Choji how to play chess but Choji seemed to be more interested in the bag of chips on his lap then the game. Naruto's hand came to rest on her lower back and started making small, lazy circles. She doubted he even realized what he was doing. She smiled happily to herself. She was surrounded by her friends and in the arms of the man she loved with her whole heart and soul.

A buzzing sound invaded Hinata's peaceful state and she looked around for the source of the noise. Suddenly she was falling off Naruto's lap. He didn't make a grab for her, he didn't move at all. She woke up when her head hit the floor in her college dorm room.

A dream?

The annoying buzzing sound was her alarm. She reached up and slammed her palm down on the snooze to shut it up. She tried to stand so she could climb back into bed but her feet were tangled in her sheets and she went down again. She kicked her feet free and yanked herself back into bed. She threw an arm over her face and groaned.

'Of course it was a dream, Hinata,' she chided herself, 'your first clue was sitting on Naruto's lap when in reality he doesn't even know you exist!'

There was a knock on her dorm door and she looked over at her room mate's bed.

It was empty.

She sighed and got out of bed, padded over to the door and flung it open.

It was Kiba!

What he was wearing gave her a small pause and she could only stare. He had on what she could only assume was a mesh tank top and black skinny jeans with black boots. His hair was spiked but looked messily done and he had an earring glinting in one ear. With the tattoos he had on his face he looked amazing.

He grinned lopsidedly at her and said teasingly, "Are you done yet?"

Her eyes snapped back to his face and heat flooded her cheeks which made him grin even more. She stammered out an apology, "I-I'm sorry. You just look...fantastic."

His grin turned into a smile and he said, "Better be careful. You'll give me a big head."

"Your head is already huge."

"You're making it worse, Plum."

She grinned at the nickname. He had taken to calling her that in high school because of her hair. It was naturally the color of plums.

He took in her pajamas and asked, "Still in bed? Don't you have class?"

"Not until later and besides I was…" she stopped herself from telling him her dream. The fastest way to have embarrassing things spread around was to tell Kiba. It wasn't that he couldn't keep a secret. In fact Kiba knew about all the bad shit that happened to Hinata and he never told a soul.

No, he just spread around the embarrassing stuff because he was an asshole and it amused him.

Kiba had lifted an eyebrow when she trailed off, clearly expecting more and she scowled, "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Naruto and I are going to breakfast and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

Her face visibly brightened, "Yes!"

She grabbed Kiba by the front of his shirt and yanked him into her room. She slammed the door shut and ran to her bathroom to shower.

Did she want to go to breakfast with Naruto?

Does a bear shit in the woods?

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to be completely honest I have no idea where I am going with this story. I just kind of add to it as things come to me. I'm positive it'll take shape and am not worried at all.<strong>

**Review please! I love them and I love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing related to the blonde shinobi.**

**Instead of forcing you to read my useless drabble let's have you read something more exciting: on to the story!**

* * *

><p>While Hinata was in the shower Kiba decided to snoop around to entertain himself. He walked over to Hinata's side and opened her nightstand. A framed photo of Naruto's grinning face greeted him. It made him grin. Hinata tried so hard to hide it but her feelings for Naruto were painfully obvious to everyone except Naruto. Naruto was an idiot and probably wouldn't notice her love if she kissed him. Under the picture was a small book. Thinking it was a contacts book he pulled it out and flipped it open.<p>

Dear Diary...

He promptly shut the book. Kiba knew everyone thought he was an asshole and he was but not when it came to Hinata and her personal stuff. She'd been through enough. He replaced her diary and quietly shut the drawer.

Sakura's turn!

He strode over to her nightstand. There was nothing of interest in the top drawer so he moved on to the bottom one. He froze at what he saw. It was a drawer full of Sasuke. The bottom of the drawer was littered with pictures of Sasuke. That bastard was scowling in every single one. Kiba picked up a handful and flipped through them. He caught sight of his favorite blonde, pulled it out, and immediately scowled. Naruto had his arm thrown around Sasuke's shoulders and was grinning like the idiot he was. Sasuke was smirking. The brunette felt renewed hatred for the raven fill his chest. It was like Sasuke was mocking him with that smirk.

With a growl Kiba flung the pictures back into the drawer and kicked it shut! He paced around Hinata's room. Man! He hated Sasuke! That asshole just vanished once a long time ago and Kiba was left to deal with Naruto who was not handling Sasuke's disappearance well. Kiba and Naruto had grown very close over the years following the raven's disappearance. Then one day Sasuke just shows up with no explanation and it was like Kiba no longer existed in Naruto's mind. Sasuke never let Kiba forget it either. Kiba heard the shower turn off and he promptly schooled his features into a bored look and flopped back onto Hinata's bed right before she opened the door and peeked out, "Kiba?"

He lifted his head and looked at her. She kept herself hidden behind the door and Kiba grinned at her modesty. Obviously she didn't realize that the mirror she hung on the door was reflecting the mirror in the bathroom which was reflecting her sweet self in all her naked glory.

"Yeeeees?" He drawled.

"Will you please hand me my lotion? It's on the nightstand."

He rolled over, grabbed the bottle and sauntered over to her. Before handing it to her he said, "By the way this mirror," he tapped the mirror with his knuckle, "is reflecting the one in there and giving me a very nice, very full view of your lovely naked self."

Hinata glanced in the mirror and gasped. He saw her face flame red. She snatched the bottle out of his hands and slammed the door shut. He just chuckled, "No need to hide from me my sweet plum. I am no threat."

"I-I know. I'm j-just shy. Even in front of Sakura," Hinata stuttered behind the door.

Kiba shook his head, "For what it's worth I think Naruto would be one hell of a lucky man if you were his. If I were ever to date a girl well you would be it."

The door opened again and he noticed she wrapped a towel around her body before she stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to her closet. She smiled at him, "Thanks, Kiba."

He nodded and watched her pick clothes and scoffed at what she was pulling out. He walked over and said, "No. Never wear these two together. Let me pick."

"I didn't think you were this kind of gay friend?"

"I'm not but I can't, in good conscience, let you go out in what you were picking." He grinned lopsidedly at her.

Kiba pulled out a white sun dress with spaghetti straps and said, "I have never seen this on you."

"I never wear it."

"Why?"

Hinata looked at him like it was obvious. He chuckled, "Because of the straps?"

She nodded and it made him laugh more, "Plum, you would look stunning in this," he handed it to her, "Go put it on. Trust me."

Hinata reluctantly took the dress from him and he watched her disappear into the bathroom. He turned back to her closet to hunt for shoes. He emerged a moment later victorious, a pair of sandals with white straps in his hands.

A moment later she came out of the bathroom. The dress fell to right above the knee, the neckline went straight across and not too low. Kiba could barely see the swell of her breasts before fabric got in the way. The straps looked right at home on her delicate shoulders and the white complimented her dark hair and was nothing short of stunning. Kiba whistled appreciatively, "Gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Very," he held out the sandals, "These match."

She took them and slipped them on. She tried to grab a shawl or a sweater but he stopped her, grabbed her purse and whisked her out the door before she could protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and much as I enjoyed writing it. I always loved Kiba. He is one of my top 5 favorite characters. Please review! I do so love reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realized that I cannot write one chapter from the perspective of one character at a time otherwise most of them will be really short so from here on out I will be combining a few perspectives. There will be a space between them so it will be obvious when the POV is being switched. Some chapters will meet my own personal requirements that are in just one POV so the chapters will be either/or. I hope that made sense.**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto with me. Not mine at all.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the restaurant waiting for Kiba. The man was 10 minutes late. Naruto had to meet Sasuke later. He couldn't meet the two of them together because Kiba hated Sasuke and Sasuke wasn't too fond of the brunette. Naruto knew Kiba had good reason and knew it was partly his fault for not being as good a friend as he should have been. When Sasuke vanished Kiba was there for Naruto. He even helped him try to figure out where Sasuke was and Naruto would be forever grateful for Kiba. There was just something about Sasuke. Naruto felt connected to Sasuke. The raven understood the blonde in a way no one else has. They were more than just friends, they were brothers.<p>

Movement near the door caught Naruto's eye and he looked over to see Kiba in the doorway his back to Naruto trying to urge someone else that Naruto couldn't see into the restaurant. He watched Kiba reach out and snag that someone and start to pull this person towards him. Naruto saw dark hair appear over Kiba's shoulder but was at a loss. He figured it might be a girl but wasn't positive. With Kiba one never knew.

Who had Kiba invited?

He picked up his water and had just taken a sip when Kiba's friend came into full view. Naruto inhaled sharply and immediately started to choke. Kiba started to laugh and Naruto glared at him between bouts of coughing. He cleared his lungs and just looked at his lap as he inhaled air without choking. He made a fist on top of the table and shut his eyes against the embarrassment. He felt a small, cold hand cover his fist and he looked up into Hinata's lavender eyes. She smiled at him and asked, "Um, are you okay?"

He nodded, "Swallowed wrong."

That was hilarious to the brunette and he burst out laughing again. Naruto threw a glare in his friend's direction and scooted over in the booth so Hinata would sit next to him. She did, albeit hesitantly. He looked Hinata over and smiled to himself. She looked beautiful. How had he never noticed before? They all hung out all the time! Her hair cascaded down her back like silk, her lavender eyes were soft and beautiful, her skin was smooth and her body... Naruto looked her over, her waist was small, her breasts beneath the dress were perky and full. Her legs were long and smooth. Was she always this beautiful and he was just too stupid to look at her? He tried to think back and couldn't ever remember anything remarkable about Hinata. Maybe he was just suffering from lack of girl attention and it was affecting how he saw other girls. If he started to see all girls as extremely pretty he was going to have a problem. For the moment though he would enjoy Hinata's company and damn the rest!

He really liked her dress, "You look pretty, Hinata."

A blush touched her cheeks which Naruto found utterly enchanting.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The sound of shifting drew his attention away from Hinata and he glanced at Kiba. The brunette's eyes were shining with mirth. He was barely containing himself. Luckily the waitress came over to take their order and Naruto knew he was saved from anything embarrassing Kiba had to say. For the moment.

* * *

><p>Kiba sat on his side of the booth and watched his friend stare at Hinata. Naruto barely touched his food. The blonde usually wolfed down his food like a man dying but it lay mostly untouched because the man couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Kiba was glad for Hinata and even glad for Naruto but if he was being completely honest he wished Naruto swung the other way. He had grown to love Naruto during the period that Sasuke was missing and it hadn't lessened any. In fact it got slightly worse when he came out to Naruto and Naruto accepted it as easily as if Kiba were talking about the weather. At this point Kiba just wanted his friend to be happy and right now with the way Naruto was staring at Hinata, Kiba knew he could bring them together...if he could get Hinata to agree with what he had in mind. He turned his attention to the girl in question and smiled to himself over how uncomfortable she looked. She kept skimming a hand over the straps of her dress and across the top of the dress. It was not revealing by any means. However on a girl that was used to covering up as much skin as possible and usually hid any curves under a jacket the dress probably made Hinata feel like she was naked. Kiba didn't care. She was beautiful in that dress and his plan involved a lot more of dressing her up in things that were similar. He needed help and he thought about Sakura. The pinkette was Hinata's best friend and her roommate. She was also obsessed with clothes and fashion and would probably jump at the chance to get her hooks into her friend. When Hinata reached up again to smooth her hand over the straps Kiba reached over and grabbed that hand. She glanced at him in question and he softly shook his head. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and she put her hand in her lap. Naruto's phone started to ring and Kiba glanced down at it automatically since it was just lying on the table. Naruto made a grab for it but he wasn't fast enough and Kiba saw the caller ID flash Sasuke.<p>

He scowled and caught Naruto's look of apology before answering with a, "Hey. Hold on."

Hinata took that as her cue to move so Naruto could slide out of the booth and once he was gone Hinata turned to Kiba, "Kiba."

He looked at her miserably. Her eyes were kind and filled with understanding and she laid her hand out on the table. He reached out and grasped it like it was a life line. Hinata knew his feelings for Sasuke weren't pleasant. He smiled for her but she wasn't fooled, "Is there no way to repair things at least somewhat with Sasuke?"

Kiba scowled at her and she grimaced, "I'm only mentioning it because of Naruto. For Naruto so he wouldn't be forced to choose between the two of you. Do you honestly think that Sasuke wouldn't be here right now if you and he got along?"

Kiba considered this. She was right. If he and Sasuke got along then Sasuke would be there with them probably sitting right next to him. How could he forgive Sasuke when all that bastard did when he was around was smirk and remind Kiba that Naruto didn't need him anymore and had essentially chosen him over the brunette?

Kiba sighed and sat back, letting go of Hinata's hand, "You're right. I know you're right and I've thought about all of it before but to be honest I just didn't want to try. I still don't. I hate him, Hina, you know this and you know why. It's purely selfishness because I know that if I did make things right with Sasuke then he would start being around more. Naruto would be focusing more on him than on me and it would feel like I'm being pushed out."

Hinata asked softly, "Well then don't you think you should talk to Naruto about that first? Even during the whole making up with Sasuke?"

Kiba didn't respond because Naruto was walking back to the table. Hinata moved over in the booth and he sat down.

"Everything okay?" Kiba wondered.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Sasuke was just phoning to tell me he needed to push out meeting up thirty minutes early."

"When are you meeting him?" Hinata asked.

Kiba noticed Naruto eyeing him and understood why at his next words, "One instead of two."

Kiba's head shot up, "That's going to interfere with our plans."

"I know. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you."

"That's what you said last time this happened," Kiba growled, "You said you would make it up to me and that is why we are hanging out today until one thirty. Does Sasuke know you are with me?"

"Yes. I told him that I was eating breakfast with you and Hinata and he said he didn't want to keep me and that was when he told me about the time change."

Kiba growled low in his throat and suddenly Hinata's foot was on top of his applying pressure. He glanced at her and she shook her head once. Kiba realized he was gripping his silverware and forced himself to let go.

He shut down every emotion he had tied to this and sat back, "Fine."

He felt Hinata staring at him but he refused to take his eyes off of Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to be upset?"

Kiba shrugged, "What's the point of that? It will change nothing. I'll do something with Hinata."

That seemed to convince Naruto and he nodded, "Alright. Again I'm sorry Kiba. I will make it up to you."

He just shrugged again. He looked over at Hinata and asked, "You're available later right?"

"I have class at one but after that I have some free time before the next one."

Kiba nodded and contented himself with ideas to remaking her for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a longer one. I am also so very sorry about the long break. A lot is going on with Christmas and rescheduling for the spring semester at school. <strong>


End file.
